Draco's little dragon
by IntrovertedPuff
Summary: Draco is miserable after the battle of hogwarts then he gets a surprise. His cousin Tonks has left Teddy Lupin for him to raise! The little bundle of mischief teaches Draco love and how to come back from your mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N hi guys! First off I DON'T OWN THIS! I'm really excited for this story. I hope you like the bit about the violin. Please enjoy!

—

Draco sat stiffly, his back rigid against the dining room chair. Meals with his parents were silent and stony, broken only by Lucius and his bullying.

Draco still lived at Malfoy manor with his parents under close watch by the ministry. After the battle of hogwarts Lucius and Draco were locked up in Azkaban for several months, the worst time of Draco's life. Then after Narcissa had paid a great deal of money, five separate trials were held and finally Lucius was placed under house arrest and Draco was told he was free but if he made a mistake again the penalty would be a life sentence.

And Draco would do anything not to get that life sentence.

"Draco Malfoy!" Lucius snapped. Draco jumped, dropping his fork with a clatter that sounded far too loud in the quiet dining room. Lucius sat at the head of the long black table which meant he was far away, Draco was sitting by his mother at the foot, but he still could shout as loud as if he were in Draco's ear.

"What are you doing staring out in space daydreaming? You spilled the wine twice and you didn't even notice. I will not have a stinking slob for a son in my house!"

Froth flicked from his fathers mouth as he shouted. Draco winced, indeed he saw a red stain on his lace shirt from the wine.

"Sorry father." He muttered.

"What's that?!"

"Sorry father!"

Narcissa presses her lips together and shot a look at her husband "let's not start a shouting match at dinner," She said wiping her fingers "sit down Draco, dear."

Draco who had not even realized he was standing sat down quickly, staring at his plate.

"Sit down Draco dear!" Mimicked Lucius waving the butter knife "what that boy needs is something a little stronger than 'dear' i think. Really Narcissa, the perfect sister, the cousin of that mangy Black fellow, the noble blood, the one who's really nothing but a —"

"Shut up!" Draco rose again, flinging his napkin angrily "don't you dare start bullying my mother!"

Lucius seemed at a loss for words, he rose gripping his cane tightly. Draco found himself cringing back. A deadly silence once more filled the room.

Draco was saved by his owl, Tuff, a black and grey very large bird that swooped down with a woosh to drop a letter on his masters head.

Draco grabbed it, stroking the owls feathers in thank. The letter had the hogwarts crest on it.

"Excuse me while I open my letter." Draco said stiffly. His father slowly sat, staring daggers at his son.

The letter was from Mcgonagall, headmistress of hogwarts, it read

_Dear Draco,_

_I know in the past you have made some bad decisions, but it is now the time for you to come out of hiding and face the world as a new person. I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, you must come to hogwarts immediately as soon as you can. There are important matters to discuss concerning your late distant cousin Nymphadora Tonks. _

_Just bring yourself please, I don't think the ministry would allow your parents to come. _

_Oh and do remember, whatever has happened, you are always welcome at hogwarts. _

_Sincerely Minerva Mcgonagall. _

Draco took a deel breath, his fingers were shaking. Last he had seen hogwarts he had helped destroy it and he wasn't sure if he could force himself to speak with Mcgonagall. He was too ashamed.

The truth was this. Draco has done terrible things, and every day he wished he hadn't. He wished he had been brave enough to stand up to his father and say he didn't want to be a death eater. He wished he had never let people bully him into doing what they said. He knew that the letters he got daily from people saying he should kill himself were right. He wished he could apologize to Harry Potter, and above all, he wondered what his godfather Snape would say if he were still alive.

"Give me the letter." Lucius said. Draco was tempted to refuse, but decided it would imprudent to push his father any further today. He handed him the letter without a word. Lucius read it quickly and raised an eyebrow at his son

"Do you wish to go?" He asked.

Draco fought down his anger "it doesn't matter what I think," he said softly "you'll decide for me as you do with everything and I'll have no choice but to obey you."

Lucius laughed "that is correct. Well done Draco."

Narcissa spoke sharply "Lucius, stop taunting our son!"

The eyebrow raised further and she fell silent. Narcissa was just as afraid of Lucius as Draco was.

Mr. Malfoy folded the letter and put it in his pocket "I'm going to let you go to hogwarts Draco on one condition. You must talk to Mcgonagall about me filling up the spot for potions master. I'm an excellent teacher if I do say so myself, and I get quite bored sitting around with nothing to do. The ministry probably won't allow it but it's worth a shot."

And so Draco found himself sitting on his bed his head in his hands, his best suit hanging up in front of him and his mirror chirping "slick back you hair! Brush your teeth!"

"I can't do this." Draco muttered. He simply could not go back to hogwarts. He didn't know what Mcgonagall wanted, he barley had even spoke to his cousin Tonks before, but he knew this. He couldn't go back to Hogwarts.

Draco had a talent that few knew about. He had a passionate love for music and playing any instrument helped him think. He had a battered walnut violin that he loved dearly. Twice his father had smashed it in the past and both times Draco had lovingly repaired it good as new.

Now he went and got it out of it's hiding place and Stroked the smooth wood.

He played extremely well that evening, pouring his heart and soul into the strings. Such mournful sounds flitted out from underneath his door that the little house elf they had got to replace Dobby began to weep.

A soft knock at Draco's door caused him to stop "go away!" He said angrily hugging the violin.

Narcissa opened the door and slipped in, her hands wringing themselves anxiously

"Draco dear, I'm sorry." She said softly going and hugging him. Draco hugged hard back, tears slipping down his cheeks

"I can't go to hogwarts." He said "I can't face them. I'm a coward."

His mother released him and studied him up and down with more of her usual firmness

"Don't say that Draco. My son is no coward. My son doesn't cry either."

Draco wipes his eyes and straightened. He did not want to disappoint his mother who was the only person besides Snape that had shown him love. She had never beat him like Lucius, never threatened or blackmailed. She was not a soft caring mother, but she did love Draco.

"I'll go. I do want to see everyone again, but I'll hate it at the same time." Draco said taking a deep breath.

Narcissa allowed him a small smile and handed him his suit

"Better get dressed then, Mcgonagall said to go as quickly as you could."

An hour and a half later Draco arrived at hogwarts freshly washed and shaved and with his suit looking snappy as always. On the outside he looked just the same as he had looked a few years ago. Confident, arrogant, and in control, yet on the inside he was torn and terrified, barley able to force his legs to carry him to mcgonagall's office. Everyone glared at him, hissed at him, or drew back frightened. An ex death eater was in hogwarts.

please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N **AGAIN I OWN NONE OF THIS! Oh and btw, I don't think Tonks would ever really have even considered leaving Teddy with Draco, but it was just an idea that sounded good for a story so here we are! Also I apologize, I kept changing the title so many times, and I'm still not satisfied with it but it will have to do.**

**Anyhoo enjoy! :) **

**—****-**

Draco felt slightly sick sitting in Mcgonagall's office. After all it used to be Dumbledores and even though it was Snape who ended up killing him Draco couldn't have felt worse. It didn't help to see the old wizard snoozing in his portrait above the desk, oblivious to his arrival.

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy, and have some tea." Mcgonagall said in her crisp no nonsense tone. Draco obeyed, never tearing his eyes from Dumbledores face.

"It's a shame I haven't heard from you since Severus's funeral Mr. Malfoy, I was beginning to fear you'd flown off to Australia or such." Mcgonagall said stirring some sugar in her tea

Draco's stomach did a little flop to think of his late godfather but he plastered on a smile and said "no such luck I'm afraid. Been rather busy getting out of Azkaban and such."

Mcgonagall studied him, her eyes trailing to the bruises on his arm "and how are you holding up after that ordeal? Draco I always knew you weren't the monster everyone made you out to be, I fought for you when you were arrested. I fought alongside your mother. Please don't confuse me with the horrid people who jeer at you on the streets. I meant what I said in the letter, you are always welcome at hogwarts."

Draco swallowed hard. He would not cry! "And how do you know you were right? What if I am a monster?" He asked barley above a whisper.

"Because I know these things." Said Mcgonagall firmly.

A knock on the office door distracted her "ah that would be Mr. Potter."

Draco flew to his feet panicking "Potter? You didn't say he was coming!"

"Sit _down _Mr. Malfoy. Yes Harry is here, he's part of the discussion I need to have with you. His presence is very important." Mcgonagall's voice bore no argument as she magically opened the door.

"Of course it is. The golden hero always has to be a part of everyone's bloody business." Growled Draco as Harry entered the room.

When Potter saw Draco he stopped dead in his tracks, disgust flirting across his face "YoU." He sneered, his features turning ugly.

"Yes him!" Snapped Mcgonagall "you two stop bickering and shake hands so I can carry on. This is an important matter!"

Harry reluctantly held out his hand refusing to look the blonde in the eye, still sneering slightly. Draco forced himself to his feet, then steeling himself from trembling he shook Potters hand making sure to force a smug smirk on his face. Wouldn't want the Malfoy name to go down further then it already was.

Surprisingly the handshake did seem to cool both nineteen year olds down a bit, and Mcgonagall pointedly nodded towards their seats.

"Why am I here professor?" Asked Harry politely after snatching the biscuit Draco had been reaching for.

"It is a matter of the late Lupin family." Said Mcgonagall gravely. Harry sobered at once and quietly put the biscuit down.

Draco felt a jolt of sympathy for his old rival. He often forgot just how much Harry had lost, how much he had sacrificed. How much he himself did not deserve to be here.

"Boys I'm just going to say this bluntly. Draco, your cousin Nymphadora—"

"Wait!" Harry interrupted his old professor "Tonks was Malfoy's cousin?"

Draco absentmindedly stamped Potters toe under his heel "you knew that," he scoffed "Andromeda was my Aunt."

Harry kicked him back "I know but, did you like go on family picnics and stuff, like, what the fu-" Mcgonagall cast him a sharp glance and he quickly shut his mouth.

Draco elbowed him in the ribs "Tonks and I were never very close, but yeah, we hung out occasionally. She was very nice, funny too. I'll admit I sometimes miss her." How his father would beat him if he heard those words.

Mcgonagall cleared her throat loudly "_as_ I was saying, you are both of course aware that she

had a son. Teddy Lupin."

"Yeah, my godson!" Said Harry proudly to Draco "did you know he just turned two? Ginny baked the cake, and the rest of the Weasleys came over and everything! Such a cute little blighter!"

It pained Draco to hear how happy Harry's life sounded. A fiancé, a kid, lots of good people to be his family, friends. It was such a contrast to his own life where half the time he was stuck at home with a mother who sometimes got drunk and a abusive father who wouldn't let him have any friends, let alone a girlfriend.

"That's nice Harry," Mcgonagall looked as if she would choke "Harry... I'm afraid... I'm afraid..." never before had Draco seen Mcgonagall speechless. "Harry you're not the only godfather of Teddy Lupin."

Harry froze, a confused smile on his face

"Tonks left a letter when she died that was not found until now, for which I'm very sorry for. Now it's sure to be harder on both of you. You see Draco, you are Teddy's godfather too, and have just as much right to be his guardian."

Draco sweared his heart stopped. Him, the death eater, the coward, the bully, a godfather.

Harry still wore his dazed grin "but that's impossible." He laughed.

"I'm afraid not." Mcgonagall studied him anxiously.

"Teddy's mine though! My Teddy!" Harry's voice rose anxiously "YOU CANT TAKE HIM FROM ME MALFOY YOU BASTARD! I LOVE HIM AND THATS SOMETHING YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" He screamed and stomped from the room.

Mcgonagall blinked and sat back in her chair sighing "oh dear, how unfortunate."

Draco rose, Harry's words had hurt him more than he cared to admit. "I guess I'll leave then. And please Mcgonagall don't worry about the kid, Teddy that is, he'll be much better off without me."

"Malfoy, wait a moment!" Cried Mcgonagall rising as well "hogwarts is in dire need of a potions master. We had one but she decided she'd be better fit teaching mugglestudies. She had an allergy to some of the necessary potion ingredients."

Draco blessed his luck "that's wonderful news! My father was hoping I could speak to you about filling that position!"

Mcgonagall frowned "Mr. Malfoy, you don't really believe your father would be a good teacher do you?"

Panic began to fill Draco's chest "m-my father is a great man."

Mcgonagall gently laid a hand on her cheek "I was hoping yoU could fill the spot Draco. Not your father. You could move in next week and I'm sure everyone would love you."

The truth was Draco had always privately thought he'd like to be a teacher, but now it was out of the question, inviting as it sounded

"I'm sorry Headmistress, I couldn't leave my mother. Not with him." He said quietly hoping she wouldn't scoff. It was the sort of thing he would have only told Snape.

Mcgonagall surprised him. She hugged him instead "think about it, please, and let me know if you change your mind."

Dumbledores portrait stirred. "I'd really better go!" Said Draco nervously "goodnight!" Before Mcgonagall had time to properly answer Draco fled the room. He could NOT stand in that room with Dumbledore staring down at him, not after what he'd done.

As he retreated he heard Mcgonagall cry out in a very un-Mcgonagall like manner "Drat Harry! I'm going to make sure you get to know you godson, Merlin's Beard!"

It was the closest thing to swearing he'd ever heard her say.

—-

Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think! I've just started writing Fanfic so I have no idea what I'm doing. I think I'll introduce Draco to Astoria Greengrass soon, maybe as the muggle studies teacher, but I'm not sure!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

—-

A/N I don't own this!

In answer to some of the reviews, yeah I don't think Harry would have stormed out either, but I wanted to get rid of him, lol. We'll see about Drarry! :)

—-

Draco felt tears threatening to come as he crept up the Malfoy's gigantic looming staircase.

"I must not cry! I mUst not cry!" He whispered savagely to himself, pinching his wrist as hard as he could. The interview with the headmistress of Hogwarts still had him shaken.

To live at Hogwarts! A potions master! A godfather!

So many thoughts and feelings swirled about him he thought he might drown in them.

"Draco is that you?" A feeble voice called out from the top of the stairs.

Narcissa lay strewn across the topmost steps, her hair normally so severely tied all askew. A few more paces and Draco would have tread on her.

"Mother?" Draco knelt beside her. In her hand she clutched a black bottle, she was drunk.

"Oh my boy! Oh my sweet Draco!" Groaned Narcissa clutching at him, her head lolling about on her neck "such a suffering and strife, the time is near, the time is now, the time the bells of time!"

"Good God mother!" Draco sighed removing her from his neck "Millie!"

The house elf appeared with a pop, bowing and scraping. Draco saw her eyes were filled with fear and he deeply regretted that. The knowledge that he and his family had punished and beat this house elf into terror like they had Dobby hurt him.

"Don't grovel so Millie it makes me sick, it's pathetic." He said sharply, wincing at the way his voice sounded and the way the elf hurriedly begged for mercy.

He tried again, trying vainly to make his voice be gentler "please take your mistress to her chambers at once, you buffoon, and look after her. You're not in any trouble. Understand?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. So you have returned have you?" Said a cold deadly voice.

Draco rose, staying the trembling in his hands, and turned carefully round. His father stepped out from the shadows, his lips parted in a sneer.

"Leave her where she lies Millie and go back to the kitchens, before I rip those ears of yours from your head and bash your brains out with my heel." Said Lucius snarling at the frightened elf. Millie bowed and groveled before disappearing with a worried whimper.

Draco glared at his father "what do you mean by leaving her on the stairs like this? I'll help her myself if you're to mighty to let the house elf do it. After all she's my mother."

"You'll do no such thing! Leave her there I say! It's her own fault getting drunk, the-"

"Don't you dare!" Draco interrupted angrily "she only drinks because it's the only way to get away from the hell you put her threw! You beat her too, don't think I don't know it!"

Lucius took a step nearer, and another. And another. And another. His face was mere inches away from Draco's

"listen boy," he whispered, vEry quiet and dangerous "I'd watch my tongue if I were you, or you'll get a beating I can promise you that. And you know I always. Keep. My. Promises."

Draco swallowed noticing the mans fingers twitching on the dreaded cane. Lucius saw where his sons eyes traveled and a slow smile spread over his face. "You wouldn't want that, would you Draco?" He hissed.

Draco took a deep breath, bowing his head "sorry father."

Lucius sneered "now you're sorry are you? You're good for nothing, you scum, you don't deserve to be my son."

Draco had heard the words so many times they didn't sting as much any more.

"And as for Teddy Lupin..."

Draco's head snapped up. How did he know?

"He's you godson is he not? The brat. You'll get him from that Potter and you'll bring him to me. We can use him many a ways to get back some social status. By force if need be." Lucius licked his lips maliciously.

Draco felt very tired suddenly

"Father." He said looking him in the eye "if you'd honestly think I'd allow that you're a bigger fool than I thought. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and going to hogwarts. I'll be the potions master there, not you, and I will never speak to you again. I might see Teddy if Potter lets me, but I'll stay away from him if I can. I'm done with this life father, it's time for me to make a fresh start."

He said it simply and coolly, with no trace of anger or fear. He meant it, it would mean leaving his mother, but he would come back for her one day. Until then she could fight for her own.

Lucius smiled cruelly "so brave of you. So courageous. You ought to have been a Gryffindor."

Draco should have seen it coming, but he didn't. His father hurled a porcelain bust at him. It hit its target squarely and Draco found himself on the floor, his father on top of him, beating and punching. He tried to get to his wand but Lucius grabbed his wrist and twisted it in a savage grip.

"Father, no!" Draco pleaded, seeing the bloodthirsty look in the mans eye.

"Father yes." Lucius slammed his elbow into Draco's throat and wrung the wrist. Draco screamed as it broke. Lucius's fingers dig into his throat, choking him into silence.

"Lucius stOp!" Narcissa staggered towards them, Lucius knocked her away. Something silver flashed through the air and Lucius bellowed in pain, his hold on Draco loosening.

Draco wormed free and crawled to the fireplace, dizzy with pain. He heard his mother scream but did not dare hesitate. He grabbed a handful of floor powder and weakly murmured around a mouthful of blood,

"Dragon alley!"

His father threw another object just as he was whisked away.

He found himself face down in a snowbank. Cold biting every particle of his body. Pain filled his every pore and he found it hard to draw breath after the choking his father had given him.

He tried to stagger to his feet but fell back with a cry. He felt everything around him start to fade and tried his best to hold on but try as he might the world went black.

He woke up in a soft bed that smelled like lavender in a small but tidy room with gold and grey wallpaper.

And Harry Potter was staring at him coldly.

"About time you woke up!" He snapped.

Draco tried to sit up but searing pain shot through him, and he bit his tongue to prevent from crying out. A look that might be concern crossed Potters face and he hurriedly said

"Don't try to move you oaf, you're badly hurt!"

Draco didn't know what to say, he examined the bedspread the ceiling, anything but Potter.

Harry snorted and held out a corked vial "drink this."

Draco raised a brow and sniffed its contents suspiciously.

"I didn't poison it you son of a—" potter checked himself "just drink it!"

Draco carefully set it aside he would not take orders from a Potter.

"Where am I?" He asked vEry calm and cold.

Potter scowled "my house! The nerve of you showing up in my front yard half dead! I can't believe it!" He smirked slightly "I had to carry you in like a baby and you thought i was your mom."

Draco flushed. How dare that Potter! He wanted to wring his neck!

Harry studied the boy in front of him, taking in his brutally battered face and scowled suddenly.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded.

"no one." Said Draco a little too quickly.

Potter grinned "you have a broken wrist, a couple cracked ribs, and finger seized bruises all over your throat. Did you try to shag Pansy?"

"Shut up Potter!"

Harry looked a little ashamed of himself "well whoever did this to you ought to be locked in Azkaban. You're a prat Malfoy and I'd like to punch your idiotic face myself, but not to that extent."

"Well he's been locked in Azkaban several times but that never seemed to stop him." Muttered Draco under his breath.

"What's that?" Asked Harry sharply "you mean to say your father did this?"

Draco became suddenly absorbed in his fingernails.

Harry whistled between his teeth "of all the-" he abruptly began pacing the room. Then stopped and pointed a finger just inches from Draco's nose.

"Is this the first time? Well is it? He always did like to whack people with that cane of his I just didn't think he'd do it to his own son! And you talked all the time about how great he is!"

Draco smacked his finger away and hissed angrily "shut it Potter it I'll slit your throat!"

A knock on the door froze them both. Ginny pokes her head in, on her hip was a chubby sleepy little boy with bright red hair.

"Ginny, what are you doing. Take him out of here!" Snapped Harry.

Ginny glared at him "excuse me?" She said tossing her head.

Harry looked sorry, he went over and kissed her forehead, pinching the toddlers cheek affectionately as he did so "please Gin, not now."

She pulled away "I just came to make sure Draco drank that potion and see if he was up for dinner."

Draco scarcely heard her, his eyes were fixed on the child. Teddy, Tonks's Teddy.

The young boy smiled sleepily at him and held out his arms "da-co!" He said happily.

Harry snatched him away from

Ginny and gave Draco a glare that stung him.

"Draco's leaving. _Immediately_." He hissed and stormed out the room.

—-

Thanks for continuing to read! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own this, as much as I'd love too! Also am I making things a bit too dramatic or no? Lol**.

"Goodbye Draco. I do wish you the best of luck, honest." Ginny's smile was sweet and sincere.

Despite Harry's small tantrum Ginny had done all in her power to restore peace. Draco ended up being allowed to stay another night to be magically healed and get some good food and rest. It had been a dreadfully awkward time and Teddy was not seen again, Draco remained in his room, and that Potter stayed a disdainful distance.

Ginny had escorted Draco to the Hogwarts express, he would arrive a little earlier then Mcgonagall had expected but she insisted it was no bother. Draco honestly didn't care what she thought, he just had to get away from Potter.

It was raining, and Ginny gripped her black umbrella tightly. Draco set down his bags and offered her his hand.

Ginny bit her lip and smiled apologetically but did not except it. Draco felt his cheeks flame, even Ginny who had tried so hard to be kind to him would not touch him.

Without a word Draco spun on his heel and boarded the train, he was more hurt then he let himself appear. Ginny might have felt a stab of guilt but she did not linger, a flash of her wand and she was gone.

Draco stood uncertainty on the train trying to find a seat. There was few children since the school year had already started, but a few young wizards and witches, and a couple adults were lagging about. They shot Draco nasty looks, which Draco was more then happy to return.

He shouldered his way into one empty compartment and threw his luggage on the rack with a groan as his still sore and battered body protested.

He remembered when he had rode this train as a child with Pansy and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle were always off eating. He remembered giving Potter a good kick to the face after petrifying him, the little spying rat. He felt slightly bad about that, but Potter deserved it. The nerve of him spying on him with that dratted cloak!

"Excuse me. May I sit down?" A pert voice interrupted his thoughts.

Draco had been so busy brooding he had failed to see a figure open the door. She was a young woman about his age with dark wavy hair pulled up into a half bun and dark attentive eyes that locked on Draco's.

"Uh, erm... no... i mean yes! Of course." Draco murmured distractedly. Then shook himself with a violent start mentally screaming at himself. What a fool he sounded!

The girl smiled and sat primly on the red cushions removing her green hat, her hand bag held tightly in her lap. She looked very familiar, Draco felt sure he should know her.

Draco had regained his undying dignity and with a curt nod fixated himself on gazing out the window. The woman removed the daily prophet from her purse and began to read. Suddenly Draco snatched it from her.

"Excuse me!" The woman exclaimed eyes flashing dangerously, but Draco took no notice.

His face turned a deathly white and he felt sick to his stomach. The front headlines read,

NARCISSA MALFOY ARRESTED AND SENT TO AZKABAN FOR WILLFUL MURDER OF HER HUSBAND!

A snapshot of Narcissa standing proud and tall as a queen, her wrist cruelty shackled stared up at him.

He skimmed over the elaborate story written by Rita Skitter, each word hurting him as if he'd been slapped. Narcissa has used an unforgivable curse, crucio, before stabbing him with a silver knife. The authorities had arrested her the next day and she made no effort to stop them.

"She said one thing," Rita Skeeter wrote "Tell Draco not to worry. He's free now." Which leaves us wondering if the ex death eater and maniac menace, Draco Malfoy, was in on the murder of his father.

Draco crumpled the paper savagely. His father was dead, it was a relief in many ways, yet at the same time deeply disturbing. And the thought of his mother killing him was even more so. But he mustn't run after her, mustn't try to get her out, she wouldn't want that, he was free now as she said and he couldn't throw that away.

"Do you mind?!" The woman glared at him.

"Sorry." Muttered Draco offering her the crumpled paper. She took it, or rather snatched it, and smoothed it out with a deliberate air.

"You're Draco Malfoy aren't you?" She demanded.

Draco barely glanced at her "what's it to you?"

She did not answer and did not speak to him the rest of the trip. When the train halted however though she grabbed her bags and turned to him

"You don't recognize me do you?" She asked. Draco shook his head, puzzled. "I'm Astoria. Astoria Greengrass. I was a year or two behind you and was a Slytherin as well."

Now Draco remembered. He had spoken to her on a few occasions, one might even have called them friends. He said nothing, what was he to say? He settled on a cold glare instead.

Astoria looked at him a moment, then said "I'm sorry." And left.

"Of course feel free to come to me if you need anything else. If you need any necessities like soap, towels, or such, just ring the house elves."

Mcgonagall said briskly, pulling back the curtains.

Draco had been shown to Snape's old quarters in the dungeon. Snape had kept it even when Slughorn was potions master, and even when he was temporarily headmaster. No amount of convincing had budged him, and no one had moved in after he died. No one had the courage too. All of his things still lay untouched after all these years, covered in a thick layer of dust.

Stacks of books were everywhere where they wouldn't fit in their shelves, a black framed mirror hung on the wall, racks of bottled potions too powerful to be kept near students and too precious to be even left in the private storeroom lay forbiddingly in one corner. Velvet green curtains hung by the windows, and a big black vase of prickly grass sat tall and menacing next to a black desk. Mcgonagall waved her wand and a little fire appeared in the fireplace over which hung an elegant little tapestry of the slytherin crest. A small door led to a bedroom with a plain white coverlet on a black bed and a pair of fuzzy green slippers beside it. Imagine snape in fuzzy slippers! Draco stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny, Mr. Malfoy?" Demanded Mcgonagall. Draco just shook his head with a smile.

To any other person it would seem a dreadfully dark and sinister apartment perhaps but to Draco, who had lived his whole life in the oppressing Malfoy manor and who had often visited his godfather here, it seemed a comfortable and homey place, even if it did bring back bitter sweet memories.

"I will be quite satisfied here, thank you."

Draco said to the headmistress with a slight formal bow. Mcgonagall squeezes his shoulder,

"I'd better be off then. Supper is naturally in the great hall, but if you'd rather you can have it here. Potions class is canceled tomorrow until you get perfectly settled. you'd better get a good nights sleep. A tired teacher is never a good thing."

She left with a tired slump to her own shoulders.

Indeed Draco thought with a yawn, he could do with some sleep. Before he had been shown here he'd had to sit through several lectures and meetings about teaching and the well-being of student and school. He'd signed many a magical contract as well which made him think a teacher might not be so easy.

With a groan he collapsed into a black leather arm chair. He suddenly had a new respect for all his old professors.

Something on the mantle piece caught his eye, a flash of a silver picture frame. Draco rose to examine it.

The photo had been shoved half behind a dusty old clock, as if Snape had for some reason been used to keeping it hidden. Draco picked it up and wiped the dust with his sleeve.

It was a photo of Snape when he was young, looking happier than Draco had ever seen him. The sight was a bit painful, remembering how bitter the man had been later on. Leaning on his shoulder was a slender red haired girl whom Draco had to admit was very attractive. Snape waved at him, the girl flashed him a grin and a wink...

Draco stiffened. He swore he could have seen that girl before. She looked very familiar. With her big vibrant green eyes.

"Potter!" Snape had dated Harry's mother? The idea was so bizarre he couldn't hold back a laugh.

Anyways it was none of his business. With one more longing look at Snape he turned the picture over, face down. He didn't need their faces haunting him at this hour.

Another photo he hadn't noticed caught his attention. It was of Draco when he was preparing for his first year at Hogwarts, a big smile on his face, and a stack of school books in his arms. Half hidden in shadow behind him was his mother, a small smile gracing her sharp features, one hand gently squeezing his shoulder.

Savagely Draco knocked it to the floor, the glass shattering. He did not bother to pick up the pieces as he strode across the carpet to the forbidding bedroom, ringing for the house elves as he went.

He had better prepare for his first day as a professor.

—-

**Sorry I hadn't updated in so long! Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will see how well Draco does as a professor **?

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Draco stood uncertainly at the head of the classroom, his eyes wandering over the many faces of the children who stared back. He was dressed neatly in a grey suit, a green tie, and a little silver slitherin pin all slightly covered by his black robes. His hair he had trimmed and slicked back with gel in the old fashion. The children gazed at him with large eyes and one or two whispered something nasty in the back row.

"G-good morning class." Draco began, but his voice was dry and raspy and he found he had trouble speaking. He coughed into his hand and repeated in a firmer voice "Good morning." A few students tittered.

A wash of embarrassment flooded over him. He should have never taken this job, he was entirely and undeniably not cut out for it. Anger too bit at him. These children all mocked him, knew his past, would he ever be free from what he had done?

Take a deep breath Draco, a familiar voice seemed to whisper to him, just breathe. He glanced down and saw a little silver framed photo of Snape on his desk. McGonagall must have placed it there that morning.

Draco straightened "there will be no silly wand waving and incantations in this class." He drawled almost lazily, leaning against his desk "Miss Bones do take your finger out of your nose, it's revolting." He paused searching for the right words "I don't expect have of you to succeed even in the slightest at this rare and subtle art of potion making, _but _for those select few…" his gaze traveled to a young hufflepuff girl who stared at him with utter awe and attention. He had never been fond of Puff's and found them bothersome, but this little first year seemed to shine a ray of light into his bitter heart and he found himself giving her the slightest of smiles.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can teach you how to bottle fame and brew glory and even put a stopper on death!" he ended this with a dramatic swoosh of his robes, definitely _not _he told himself, for the delight of the first year hufflepuff who gave a little gasp of wonder. Snape gave him a nod of approval in his photo.

The rest of class went fairly well, Draco stalked around frightening the students at first, and said some nasty Snape-like things. But when he stood in front of a little boy who had enchanted a moth to fly into a girl's hair and barked out

"You, stand up!"

He looked so frightened that Draco couldn't help but mentally slap himself. He had been speaking as if he was his father.

"What's your name?" he demanded roughly.

"C-Charlie Weasly Jr. sir." The boy murmured. Draco started in surprise, he hadn't heard anything about the Weasly's in a long time, though it was no wonder the eldest had started reproducing.

"I know you Weasly's!" he began nastily, but checked himself "and they're a _fine _family." He grinded out between gritted teeth. To think if his father had heard him say that. Charlie looked up surprised; it wouldn't surprise him if he had heard a great deal of unpleasant things about Draco.

"Please pay attention to the lesson in the future and don't bother Miss Randakin. Though I must admit, you have a knack for brewing so far, that's a fine start." The praise came unnaturally and Draco winced at how cold it sounded even as he strived to be pleasant, but Charlie glowed softly under the praise and gave him a real grin. Draco found himself grinning back, then hurriedly replaced it with a scowl and flounced to the front of the room once more.

"Mr. Malfoy!" a voice called to him at lunch.

Draco had avoided eating lunch with all the professors, saying he had a stomach ache, but really he just had the houselves bring him a sandwich in the library. The voice belonged to Astoria Greengrass who was walking up to him and smiling.

"May I sit down?" she asked.

"Of course." Draco couldn't help but stare a little, she was dressed very fashionably and smelled like peaches.

"I must congratulate you." Astoria said warmly "you were a great success in the classroom I hear, at least that's what my niece said. She is the hufflepuff first year with the dark hair and glasses."

Draco didn't know what to say so he just took a bite of his sandwich.

"You quite surpassed your godfather."

Draco's head whipped up "my god father was one of the best men I ever knew." He said icily.

"He was a git." Astoria laughed.

"He was the only one who ever cared about me." Draco rose and stalked away.

"Draco wait! I meant to warn you…" but Draco ignored her and kept walking. The thought of Snape hurt him, he should go put away the photo on his desk. He wondered what Snape would say to him if he were still alive.

These thoughts abruptly left him as he slammed into someone and got knocked down on his back on the hard stone floor.

"oof." Grunted a familiar voice on top of him. Round framed glasses and a mop of shaggy brown hair was enough to inform him who it was.

"Fancy knocking you down Malfoy!" grinned Potter, his lips far too near his own.

"Get off me!" growled Draco. Potter complied and watched as Draco scrambled to his feet trying to regain some of his dignity. Draco glared at him for several minutes and Potter cheerfully smiled back, bewildering him. Potter was as changeable as a thirteen year old girl on her monthly.

"Really shouldn't tackle me like that in a dark corridor," Potter advised "people will began to talk. Congratulations on your job as potions master, it suits you well." And with a rakish flip of his hair, the hero of the wizarding world was gone.

He thinks I'm so busy being a professor I won't care about Teddy anymore. Though Draco with a laugh. Then he forced himself to stop staring at Potter and start walking. There was a rare flower that he had spotted yesterday by the quiditch field that would do well for his potions stock.

As he climbed the large green hill to the field he noticed something peculiar. A small child was sitting by himself in the stands playing with some petals. When Draco approached he saw it was Teddy Lupin.

"da-co!" laughed the baby clapping his hands. Draco looked around for Potter, but not he or anyone else was around. What the hell did Potter think he was doing leaving a baby out here alone, even if he planned on coming back soon? He could easily fall and die from where he sat right now!

Before Draco could have second thoughts he scooped up the little boy before he could go about killing himself and held him awkwardly at arms-length, not knowing what to do.

"Boom! Boom!" the child said with a laugh. Draco looked to where he was pointing and saw Potters broom left behind on the field.

"_Broom _you ridiculous child. Not boom." Said Draco crossly. He really was going to kill Potter for leaving him to babysit like this.

"Boom, boom, boooooooom!" the child wailed and began to cry. Draco watched in alarm "Stop crying! Stop Crying this instant, do you understand me?" he said sharply giving the baby a shake. Teddy only wailed louder.

Finally Draco carried the child over to Harrys broom and sat with Teddy on his lap.

"See?" he crooned softly "we're riding the broom!" he kicked off gently and flew in a slow circle just a few feet of the ground. The baby began to laugh and shriek in delight. Draco laughed as well and bent down to the baby's soft downy green hair, before stopping short in surprise. He had nearly kissed the brat!

"Malfoy you son of a bitch!" an angry voice rang out. Draco barely had time to turn and see Potter raising his wand before the world exploded into a world of pain and faded into blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

When Draco woke it was to the familiar smell of cleaning alcohol and health potions, which meant he was in the hospital wing. He could hear Madam Pomphrey saying,

"Easy there, drink this."

And a cold drink was held up to his aching lips, than he faded away again.

When he woke for the second time everything was much clearer. He was lying in a crisp white hospital bed and a vase of flowers stood nearby. Madam Pomphrey was nowhere to be seen and to his shock and horror, none other than the precious prat-who-lived, sat nearby in a hospital chair. He was asleep with his head propped on his arms and a troubled look on his snoozing face.

Just looking at him made a wave of hot anger course through Draco's veins and he tried to rise, for by Merlin he was going to kill Harry Potter with his own two hands! Unfortunately as he tried to move an even stronger wave of pain and exhaustion overtook him and he slumped back against the pillows with a sharp hiss between clenched teeth. The noise also woke Harry and the boy sat up in alarm rubbing his eyes and groping for his glasses with a panicked air.

"_Try your head, Potter."_ Draco growled in a voice that could cut steel.

Potter felt on the top of his head and sure enough found his glasses perched there. He put them on sheepishly and looked Draco over.

"You're awake!"

"Your intellect never ceases to amaze me."

"Look, how are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you, you must be hungry, maybe some soup?" The golden Gryffindor had the nerve to try and fluff his pillows! Draco punched his hand away.

"You want to help me? Get out _now." _

Harry blinked at the anger in his voice, and drew back slightly.

"I mean it Potter, get out!" Draco hurled the vase of flowers at him and lay back panting form the effort and the boy neatly dogged it.

"I suppose apologies are in order." Admitted Harry "But I can't leave is the trouble, even if I wanted to, because Professor McGonagall put a charm on the door to prevent me." Had the idiot just said he wanted to be here with him?

"Apologies are in order, you think? You nearly f-ing _killed _me Potter! I was unarmed and not even prepared in the slightest, how very Gryffindor of you!"

Harry flinched "It's not like you haven't nearly killed me multiple times!" he complained, but sat down heavily on the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands. Draco was tempted, oh _so _tempted, to kick him in the gut, but something in him refrained.

"Just out of a matter of curiosity, why would you ever leave a bloody baby alone unsupervised in a quiditch field? That has got to be one of the dumbest things you've ever done and that's saying something!" demanded Draco sharply

"He was under multiple protective spells!" protested Harry weakly "if he fell he wouldn't have gotten hurt. And no one should have been able to touch him but I suppose since Nymphadora intended you for a guardian as well it didn't work with you."

"But you still left him!"

O-only for a moment, I was planning on being right back. I was just g-grabbing us some lunch!"

"Good Merlin, are you crying Potter?" Draco demanded incredulously.

"N-no!" muttered the voice, but his voice was oddly choked and strangled sounding. Now Draco really wanted to kick him.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. You probably don't believe me, but I am. As soon as I cast the curse I couldn't believe what I had done, I felt worse than when I cursed you in the bathroom." Harry whispered "I know how messed up it was. I have been just way too protective over Teddy. You see I remember when I was left without parents, and my Uncle Vernon would beat me and choke me and lock me in the cupboard. I was so scared then, and every time I look at Teddy I think of that and of course his parents. I loved Lupin so damn much; he was like a father to me, him and Sirius."

Draco felt his throat constrict "Your uncle beat you?" he asked in a low voice.

Harry winced and nodded "nearly every day. Nothing I did could please him. And I miss Sirius too."

Draco nodded "I know all about that. My father… I always talked about how great he was, but he wasn't. He was nearly just as bad as the dark lord as far as I was concerned" this was the first time Draco had ever said this out loud and he was surprised to hear how much better it felt to just say it "He would whack me with that cane of his all the time, and my mother too, and call her names. And now she's in prison for killing him, which who could blame her? And as far as godfathers go, I miss Snape so badly it hurts. He was always kind to me you see, even when he was a git he never really meant it."

Harry's head jerked up to stare at him "God Malfoy that really sucks. If I had known what you were going through I would have laid off you a bit. Just a bit mind you." He managed a weak smile "and as for Snape, yeah he was a git, but the bravest man I ever met and he saved my life so many times I will always be in his debt."

He looked so forlorn hunched over on the edge of the bed Malfoy found himself reaching out a tentative fingertip to touch his shoulder. When Potter didn't immediately stab him in the heart he moved until his arm was loosely slung about him. Was he hugging potter? Certainty not! He was just… providing necessary emotional support so that the idiot would stop crying before he killed himself. To his surprise Harry didn't pull away and the crying did lessen greatly. At that moment a knock on the door startled them both and Draco jerked away to his spot on the pillows and Harry stood up swiftly wiping his tears away.

Professor McGonagall entered along with Madam Pomphrey, both looked very grim. Madam Pomphrey immediately went to check Draco's temperature and gave him several small potions to drink, while McGonagall suspiciously inspected Harry's tears.

"What do you mean you tripped over a houself?" She demanded.

Draco rolled his eyes. Potter really was the worst liar.

When Madam Pomphrey had finished her administrations McGonagall looked at both boys severely.

"I'm glad to see you didn't murder each other whilst we were gone. Harry, I trust you apologized profusely for your appalling actions?" Harry nodded tightly and McGonagall continued in her stern tone "you two are no longer twaddle witted students. You are both adults with responsibility for your actions and far greater consequences. Mr. Malfoy is perfectly in the right to report to the ministry for your attack Mr. Potter, it not a simple harmless bat-boogey hex but a severe dark curse that has rendered him injured and unconscious for five days!"

"Five days!" Draco glared at Harry "you didn't bother to mention that to me?!" Potter just shrugged apologetically.

Minerva continued "let us hope Mr. Malfoy does not resort to such drastic actions and forgives you your folly." She fixed Draco with a look here and he nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to see Harry in serious trouble with the ministry, and possibly be put in prison.

McGonagall waved her wand in a swift motion and a yellow piece of parchment appeared before her.

"This _is _the will and testimony of Nymphadora Tonks. She clearly states Draco as well as Harry to be the guardians of Teddy Lupin. There is nothing you can do about it Harry whether you like it or not so there is no use trying to fight it. Teddy is just as much Draco's as yours, goodbye, end of story. Understand?" She snapped. Harry sat very still and Draco gave a sigh of relief when he nodded in agreement. He hated to think what the Headmistress would have done had he refused.

"This ridicules fighting stops now. This is a school with young children and your revolting behavior has put them all in danger. From now on you have two choices. Every other Week Draco gets Teddy all to himself, or you can give some duel parenting a go. I don't think Ginny has any rights to him at all Harry, after she left."

Draco stiffened "What do you mean left?"

Harry played with the edge of the white bedspread "She broke up with me." He muttered "She said she just couldn't take being the center of attention and always on the news being the fiancé of the grand hero. And I totally get it, she deserves a life where she can do as she wants and doesn't have to worry about the daily prophet stalking her wherever she goes."

To his surprise Draco felt strangely angry to hear this "Well then she's an idiot for doing It." He snapped. And turned red at his outburst.

McGonagall cast the two of them a strange look before pulling out another piece of paper.

"This is a contract I want the two of you to sign in agreement about Teddy, and I trust neither of you will break it." She said.

The contract stated that the two guardians would protect and care for Teddy to the end of their days, and always treat him with kindness and love. Harry reached to sign it but hesitated his eyes meeting Draco's uncertainly.

Draco knew then what he had to do. He could never escape his past of a death eater, it would always shadow him. But he could step into this new section of his life with his best foot forward. Because now he realized he had so much to live for. McGonagall, his potions class, his mother in Azkaban, and most importantly of all his godson Teddy Lupin. He realized although he had hardly spoke to Teddy, hardly spent time with him, that his little bright eyed ward had given him a cause to keep going even when he felt like quitting. And he supposed it was thanks to Potter as well. Harry might not trust him yet, but he wanted someday to have the assurance that he did.

Draco pushed aside the paper and gripped Potter's hand tightly in his own.

"I Draco Malfoy will make the Unbreakable Vow." He declared grasping Potter's hand tighter to prevent him from pulling away. Harry started in surprise and looked at McGonagall.

"If Potter is willing." She said at last, pulling her wand reluctantly from her sleeve. Harry looked at Draco a moment, his brows scrunched together nervously. Then he finally nodded slowly.

"Do you Draco Malfoy promise to protect and defend Teddy Lupin from harm to the best of your ability's?" She asked as she held her wand above the two clasped hands.

"I do." Draco said firmly, keeping his eyes locked on Harry's.

"And do you promise to love Teddy Lupin and do your utmost in the way of parenting, providing him with a safe happy environment and teach him with kindness and respect?"

"I do."

"And do you Harry Potter do you best to live up to these conditions as well?"

"I do."

"And do you both promise to give each other the respect that they deserve and try your hardest to be true to each other as you both learn together?"

"What are we doing, getting married?" Demanded Harry hotly.

"Do you?" pressed the headmistress.

Harry glanced at her biting his lip before turning his eyes once more on Draco's.

"fine." He said. Draco said he would, and the fiery line of magic wrapped around their hands and glowed before disappearing.

They had made the unbreakable vow. They were in this together now. For Teddy.


End file.
